


Strength

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Ascended Daniel Jackson, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-01
Updated: 2003-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Why has Daniel shown himself to everyone *but* Sam?





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks to discussions on the Sam-Daniel-rebellion email list. Bet you thought I wasnt paying attention.

  
Author's notes: Thanks to discussions on the Sam-Daniel-rebellion email list. Bet you thought I wasnt paying attention.   


* * *

Strength

### Strength

#### by Tamy

Date Archived: 03/01/03  
Website: http://www.xpr.net/~archivist  
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Drama, Angst, Romance, Relationship, Established 'ship, Drabble  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter     Daniel/Sam         
Rating: G  
Spoilers: S7. a "MAB" story.   
Permission to archive: only Tokra_flats, my website, Tora_Flats, others must ask  
Series:   
Notes: Thanks to discussions on the Sam-Daniel-rebellion   
email list. Bet you thought I wasnt paying attention.   
  
Warnings: Ascended Daniel.   
Disclaimer: The normal. Not mine. Not yours. See my website for details.   
Summary: Why has Daniel shown himself to everyone *but* Sam?

* * *

Everyone has seen him, it seems. Everyone but me. They all look at me with sympathy. Or distain, for accepting he's gone. 

He's not, though. And I know that. I see him, in my dreams. In my memories. In our love, every day. The coffee I still buy that was... is... his favorite. 

He knows my strength. My understanding. 

I am stronger for having known him. I am stronger for having loved him. I am stronger for loving him still. 

I know when he comes home, it will be to me. I will give him back some of that strength. 

-end-   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Tamy


End file.
